Warp Pad
Warp Pads are pads that were introduced in Banjo-Tooie. Warp Pads can teleport the player to any other previously-visited pad in the same world. The worlds in Banjo-Tooie are significantly larger than the first game so Warp Pads are very useful to save time traveling between important sections of the worlds. Warp Pads are blue with a swirling image. When the player finds and touches one, the pad changes from transparent to active. After finding at least two Warp Pads in a world, the player can use them by pressing while standing on them, and choosing another active pad to warp to. Worlds There are usually five Warp Pads in a world, and tend to appear at the world's entrance, near Humba Wumba's wigwam, and near Mumbo Jumbo's skull. There are only three worlds that don't have five Warp Pads: * Cloud Cuckooland and Cauldron Keep have only two each. * Isle o' Hags has Silos instead of Warp Pads. The main difference is that there are seven Silos and Mumbo cannot use them. Warp Pads reappear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts as large golden pads only appearing in Showdown Town rather than in the worlds. Their function has not changed, but they can only be used while in a vehicle. Users and restrictions When the pads are active, almost anyone can use them. This includes Banjo and Kazooie (alone or together), Mumbo Jumbo, and nearly all of Wumba's transformations. However, there are a few exceptions: * The Golden Goliath ignores the pads. * Mumbo is not allowed to warp to the Warp Pad inside Wumba's Wigwam in Glitter Gulch Mine. This may be a technical restriction due to the cutscene that must play when Mumbo enters. * The submarine is not allowed to warp to the (above-water) pad near the entrance to Jolly Roger's Lagoon. This has been presumed to be a technical issue as he would become too immobile without any form of water around him. The reverse is true for Kazooie and Mumbo not being able to warp to any pads under the water, as they aren't programmed to swim under the water. * The daddy T-Rex is too large to use the Warp Pads. * Because of a factory rule, Washer Banjo may not use the Warp Pads. The Clinker (speaker) orders him to use the service elevator instead. Warp Pads tend to be optional; you almost always have the option to ignore them and walk the long way. However, Banjo-Tooie requires so much backtracking, and so many repeat visits to Mumbo's and Wumba's, that the Warp Pads provide a very important shortcut around annoyances and frustration. There are at least a few cases where the Warp Pads are truly necessary, and provide the only way to reach a Jiggy. * In Terrydactyland, Banjo must use the Taxi Pack to carry the largest baby to Terry. Banjo has no way to climb the mountain, because he cannot use the Springy Step Shoes, so Banjo must go the easy way by warping to the top. If Banjo gets the baby pteradactl from inside the mountain last however, he doesn't need to use the warp pads, as he can go through the top exit to Terry's nest. * In Grunty Industries, the Warp Pads are the only way for Mumbo Jumbo to leave floor 3. Mumbo must warp because his Mumbo Pads are on floors 2 and 4. Warp Pads also enable a few other tricks. For example, to rescue the Jinjo at the entrance to Terrydactyland, one must first grenade the switch on the pillar to open the cage. The presumably intended way to collect it is to use the world's Flight Pad, but one can also use the Springy Step Shoes found near Wumba's Wigmam to reach the Jinjo by using the Warp Pad to warp to the world entrance. Locations and icons Icons are the characters' faces which appear to the left of the names of the places you want to go through the warp pads. * Mayahem Temple ** World Entry and Exit: Master Jiggywiggy ** Outside Mumbo's Skull: Mumbo Jumbo ** Near the Prison Compound: Dilberta ** Outside Wumba's Wigwam: Humba Wumba ** Inside the Kickball Stadium: Stonies * Glitter Gulch Mine ** World Entry and Exit: Master Jiggywiggy ** Outside Mumbo's Skull: Mumbo Jumbo ** Inside Wumba's Wigwam: Humba Wumba ** Near the Crushing Shed: Jiggy ** At the Train Station: Old King Coal * Witchyworld ** World Entry and Exit: Master Jiggywiggy ** Behind the Big Top Tent: Conga ** Space Zone: Saucer of Peril ** Outside Wumba's Wigwam: Humba Wumba ** Outside Mumbo's Skull: Mumbo Jumbo * Jolly Roger's Lagoon ** Main Town: Pawno ** Atlantis: Chris P. Bacon ** Sunken Ship: Captain Blubber ** Big Fish Cavern: Merry Maggie ** Locker's Cavern: Lord Woo Fak Fak * Terrydactyland ** World Entry and Exit: Master Jiggywiggy ** Stomping Grounds: Bargasaurus ** Outside Mumbo's Skull: Mumbo Jumbo ** Outside Wumba's Wigwam: Humba Wumba ** Top of the Mountain: Terry * Grunty Industries ** Floor 1: World Entry and Exit: Skivvy ** Floor 2: Outside Wamba's Wigwam: Humba Wumba ** Floor 3: Outside Mumbo's Hut: Mumbo Jumbo ** Floor 4: Near the Crushers: Washer Banjo ** The Rooftoops: Kazooie ("Floor 5: Banjo" at the Service Elevator) *Hailfire Peaks **Fire Side - Lower Area (Mumbo): Mumbo Jumbo **Fire Side - Upper Area: Chilli Billi **Ice Side - Upper Area: Biggafoot **Ice Side - Lower Area (Wumba): Humba Wumba **Icicle Grotto - George Ice Cube *Cloud Cuckooland ** World Entry and Exit: Master Jiggywiggy ** Central Cavern: Superstash *Caudron Keep **Bottom of the Tower: Klungo **Top of the Tower: Gruntilda Trivia *These Warp Pads are also used to keep enemies away. Category:Objects Category:pads